The invention relates to methods and devices for detecting hard electromagnetic or corpuscular radiation, and to pick-ups associated with the devices. The term "hard" is applied to radiation having energy above a threshold which varies in different applications but is always higher than 5 keV. The pick-ups and associated devices may be used in radiography and also in transmission gammagraphy in biology, anatomy or medicine.
One object of the invention is to provide pick-ups of the aforementioned kind having extremely small dimensions so as to detect a beam having a very small cross-section and reconstruct an image from quasi-point measurements by scanning or tomography.
Another object of the invention is to provide surface pick-ups of the aforementioned kind for analyzing the distribution of radiation with very high definition.
Another object of the invention is to provide pick-ups of the aforementioned kind which can be associated with devices for displaying or storing radiation data and provided with individual means for transmitting and erasing the data.
Another object of the invention is to provide pick-ups of the aforementioned kind which can be associated with prior-art data display and storing devices for devices using known radiation pick-ups such as wire chambers.
Another object of the invention is to provide radiation detection devices using pick-ups according to the invention.
Another object of the invention is to provide methods of manufacturing pick-ups according to the invention.
Another object of the invention is to provide devices of the aforementioned kind which give a direct image of the distribution of radiation, i.e. without intermediate treatment.
Another object of the invention is to provide devices of the kind in question which are constructed to form rapid-access stores of radiation distribution, i.e. which display the data for the time judged necessary by the operator and can be instantaneously reset, i.e. returned to the measuring condition.